


take it on the run, baby.

by emiliathegreat



Series: sugarbaby!luke/sugardaddy!ashton series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy!Ashton, Vibrators, still awful at tagging lmao sorry, sugar baby!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliathegreat/pseuds/emiliathegreat
Summary: “I’ve got a little something special for you, sweetheart.” Ashton purrs, and Luke blushes with excitement as Ashton reaches inside the bag and pulls out the black vibrator.The look of disappointment on Luke’s face makes it obvious that he was expecting something different, “It’s a little…It’s a little small, don’t you think?” He asks with a slight frown, and Ashton merely smiles, tsking and shaking his head. He reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube before tossing it onto the white duvet beside Luke.“How long has it been since we’ve gotten together?” Ashton asks rhetorically, as he untucks his shirt and begins to undo the buttons. ”All that time and you’re still doubting my ability to take care of my baby boy?”(or: a sequel where ashton buys luke a vibrating butt plug just in time to test it out at a charity event)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a sequel to [_honey i love you, that's all he wrote_]() but it's written in a way that it could be read as a standalone if you really want it to be.  
>  this is for the loml beth again as well as all of you beautiful people who read and bookmarked and commented the first work in this series, so take this from me as a thank you!!!  
> the title is from take it on the run by reo speedwagon because i feel like it's a very underrated song and also because i've been listening to a lot of the 70s and 80s rock that my parents raised me on and i'm feeling v happy :-)

Truth be told, Ashton never really spends much time in sex shops.

It’s all a little much for him: all of the bright colors and straps and weirdly flesh-colored objects. And there are so many of them in such a small space. If there was an earthquake, is it possible that someone could be buried beneath plastic in some kind of comical death-by-dildo situation? If a fire were to start, how many days would the shop burn fueled completely on silicon and strange sexual desires? What would the newspaper headline be? There are so many questions that Ashton wanted to ask, but nobody with answers to any of them. How tragic.

He prefers to do all of this kind of shopping strictly online, where everything is less distracting and overwhelming. However, he’s searching for something specific for Luke, and any gift for Luke deserves more than a few positive reviews from anonymous buyers to guarantee his purchase.

  
He wanders between labeled shelves of dildos, porn magazines, and leather harnesses. He’s really no stranger to anything in the shop, thanks to previous lovers who were rather experimental. However, it’s not the gags or paddles or handcuffs that catch his eye. Ashton pauses at a rack of lacy lingerie and runs his fingertips over the soft, powder-blue material. He can’t help but smile a bit at himself, knowing that Luke is no stranger to lace. So many of his previous partners had been so rough with their interests and in their actions, but Luke was a different matter entirely. The boy was all soft edges and innocent glances: everything that Ashton didn’t know that he needed in a partner.  
Which is why Luke deserves a superior gift, and why not just anything will do. He searches through shelves of various butt plugs and flavored lubes, but he isn’t seeing anything that tickles his fancy. That is, until he reaches the end of the aisle.

  
It’s a simple, ribbed, black plug, not nearly as thick as the steel one that is Luke’s favorite, but slightly longer. It would be fairly uninteresting if it wasn’t for the small wireless remote sitting next to it. It isn’t any ordinary butt plug, it’s a vibrating one. That will definitely make things interesting.

  
In fact, it would make things perfect.

  
They had messed around with vibrators before, and it was something that both Ashton and Luke had absolutely loved. Often times, it is very hard to get Luke out of his head, but it is even more so when Luke is sitting on his heels on the bed with his hands tied behind his back, his back arching as he comes untouched over his stomach.  
Luke had made it clear that it was something that he would want to try again, and Ashton is more than excited to indulge his baby boy.

~

Luke is lying on his and Ashton’s shared bed when Ashton returns home. He had sent Luke a text just after he walked out of the shop, telling him to put on his favorite jock and be waiting for a surprise in the bedroom, and Ashton is glad that Luke has done what he was told. He doesn’t want the night to be about punishment, because he has something else in mind that will be significantly more fun for the both of them.

  
Ashton sets the black bag down on a plush chair that faces the bed and next sheds his jacket, walking over to the closet to hang the garment up. Luke watches with a steady and curious gaze. He’s wearing a jet black jockstrap, and Ashton can see that Luke’s already starting to chub up underneath the material.

  
“I’ve got a little something special for you, sweetheart.” Ashton purrs, and Luke blushes with excitement as Ashton reaches inside the bag and pulls out the black vibrator.

  
The look of disappointment on Luke’s face makes it obvious that he was expecting something different, “It’s a little…It’s a little small, don’t you think?” He asks with a slight frown, and Ashton merely smiles, tsking and shaking his head. He reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube before tossing it onto the white duvet beside Luke.

  
“How long has it been since we’ve gotten together?” Ashton asks rhetorically, as he untucks his shirt and begins to undo the buttons. ”All that time and you’re still doubting my ability to take care of my baby boy?”

  
Luke rolls his eyes fondly, but still gets into Ashton’s lap when the older man sits against the headboard on the other side of the king-sized bed. Luke’s legs bracket Ashton’s as he sits back on the producer’s thighs, and Luke lets his hands rest on Ashton’s bare chest.

  
“You didn’t grab a condom.” Luke murmurs after he presses his lips briefly to his boyfriend’s, Ashton hums in response, reconnecting their lips.

  
“This is going to be about you.” Ashton runs his hands down Luke’s back, letting them come to a stop at the swell of his ass. “If we’re going to use this at the gala tomorrow night, we can’t just dive in headfirst. We’ve got to see how far we can go before we know where the boundary is, right?”

  
Luke nods with a small smile on his face, and Ashton gives him a small peck on the nose before he takes the bottle of lube in hand, coating two of his fingers. Luke leans into his boyfriend, pressing their lips together softly as Ashton’s hands move back down to his ass and spreads his cheeks, passing one slick digit over his opening. As much as Ashton loves to play with his baby’s hole, he knows how eager Luke is, so he presses his first finger in without much hesitation. Luke pulls away from Ashton’s lips with a soft moan as he presses his ass back into his boyfriend’s hands. Ashton loves the way that Luke falls apart so easily on his fingers, and he’s sure to tell the blonde that as he adds a second.

  
Ashton gently begins to scissor his fingers, stroking inside of Luke as he keens before dropping his head down to rest on Ashton’s shoulder.

  
“How many are you going to do? ‘Cause I don’t think that I’m going to last if you go up to three.” Luke says with a breathless laugh. Ashton smiles and pulls his fingers gently from Luke’s hole.

  
“You ready?” Ashton asks softly as he picks up the toy from where it sits on the duvet.

  
“God, yeah. Please, Ash.” Luke admits, watching with interest as Ashton lubes it up.

  
“We’re going to take it slow and work our way up from a low level, yeah?” Ashton presses the toy to Luke’s slick entrance and he feels Luke shiver slightly at the unwarmed lube. Ashton is met with little resistance as he slides the silicone in until the the base sits against the boy’s rim.

  
Ashton wraps his fingers around the remote. “Okay, so, the vibration setting goes up to 10. We’ll start at 1 and move up whenever you feel comfortable. Does that sound good?”  
“Yes, now can we please get on with it?” Luke huffs with annoyance, digging his fingers into Ashton’s sides.

  
Ashton frowns, and the look in his eyes makes Luke visibly tense. “Watch your tone.” Ashton reprimands sternly. Luke breaks eye contact as a hot red wash of shame creeps up his neck. Ashton doesn’t want Luke’s mood to be ruined by a single slip of the tongue, so he’s quick to drop the remote in favor of cupping Luke’s face and tilting his chin up until he’s meeting his gaze once more. “I don’t want to punish you tonight, Lu.” Ashton explains, and then gently takes Luke’s arms by the wrists to guide them to rest on his shoulders. “So keep these here.”

  
“Yes, daddy.” Luke answers softly, and Ashton leans forward to press a kiss to his baby’s lips as silent praise. Ashton takes the remote in hand, and under Luke’s eager gaze, turns the toy on to the first setting.

  
Luke lets out a shaky breath, his fingers pressing into the backs of Aston’s shoulders. “Ohh my god.” Luke sighs. His eyes had fallen closed, and Ashton watches as his brow furrows, getting lost in the sudden sensations.

  
“Talk to me, baby boy. What are you feeling?” Ashton purrs, reaching down to tug the waistband of Luke’s jockstrap down below his balls and freeing his pretty pink cock.

  
“It feels so good, daddy. So much better than I remembered.” He explains, then whimpers as Ashton runs his open palm flat over the length of his hard dick. “Turn it up, please.”

  
Ashton presses buttons on the remote, moving the toy up to its third level.

  
Luke’s hips buck forward at the sudden shift in intensity, and he lets out a low moan, burying his face in the junction where Ashton’s neck meets his shoulder. Ashton reluctantly takes his hand from Luke’s cock, thinking it was probably best that Luke came only from the vibrator, as tonight was supposed to be about taking the toy for a test drive. Instead, he moves his hand down so that he can palm at his own dick through his boxers, not surprised at all to find himself completely hard.

  
Ashton revels in the sweet moans coming from Luke’s throat as they work up through every click of the remote, but it isn’t until they reach level 7 that Luke begins to unravel. The blonde boy is shaking, his cock leaking, and a rosy blush covers his face and chest. The vibrations at this point are so intense that Ashton can actually hear the toy buzzing up against Luke’s prostate in a low-pitched hum that’s audible even through Luke’s whimpers.

  
“Daddy,” Luke sighs.

  
“You close, baby boy?” Ashton asks, moving one hand to rest against the side of his boy’s neck while the other continues to tug at his cock. He runs his thumb over Luke’s adam’s apple and smirks as the boy’s pulse rabbits against his palm.

  
“I need to come, daddy, please!” Luke whines, shifting his hips forward so that the head of his precome-wet dick brushes against Ashton’s toned stomach.

  
“One more level, baby. Then you can make a mess all over Daddy, Okay?” Ashton asks, and Luke nods desperately, swallowing heavily. Ashton takes the remote and switches the vibrator to its 8th level.

  
The change is immediate. The hum gets louder, and Luke chokes out a moan of “please,” as his fingers twitch against Ashton’s shoulders, obviously struggling to keep them there. “Come, sweetheart.” Ashton commands, and it’s not a second later that Luke’s body tenses, body shaking as he comes over Ashton’s belly. His sensitive cock continues to twitch after he’s done spilling his load, and after a pained sound, Ashton remembers to grab the remote and turn the toy off.

  
Exhausted, Luke collapses forward into Ashton, who wraps his arms around the younger boy, carding his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair, and whispering praise into his ear. When the blonde gets his breath back, Ashton gently maneuvers him so that he’s resting on his back with his knees pressed up to his chest. He uses his thumbs to spread open Luke’s pink hole, and presses a quick kiss to the back of his right thigh. “Push it out for me, baby boy.” Ashton tells him softly, and Luke does as he’s told. Ashton’s sure to tell him how beautiful and open he looks with the lubed-up vibrator slipping out of him slowly, and once it’s out, Ashton sets it aside.

  
“You didn’t finish.” Luke says sadly, now propped up on his elbows.

  
It’s then that Ashton realizes that Luke’s right and that he’s still hard in his pants. As much as Ashton would love for Luke to help him out, his blue eyes reflect how tired he is. “I can just tug myself off later, Lu. Don’t worry about it.” Ashton answers with a smile.

  
Luke frowns and shakes his head, maneuvering himself on the bed until he’s between Ashton’s legs. “You can be so ridiculous sometimes, you know that?” He asks exasperatedly, and a laugh bubbles from Ashton’s throat as Luke pulls his boxers down and off his legs. “I can take care of you sometimes too.” He wraps his hand around Ashton’s cock, and the older man lets out a shaky breath as pleasure sparks up his spine. He wasn’t really paying attention to how badly he wanted to be touched before, but now that it’s happening, he feels incredible. He knows that he’s not going to last very long, and is about to communicate that to Luke, but then the blonde is taking the head of his cock into his mouth and all of Ashton’s words get trapped in his throat.

  
It only takes a few minutes of Luke’s sinful mouth sucking him off before he’s coming down Luke’s throat. A fat drop of white rolls down Luke’s chin, and Ashton’s quick to catch it with his thumb. He presses his thumb past Luke’s spit-wet lips, and lets a groan as Luke closes them around it, sucking Ashton’s thumb clean.  
“You’re so good to me.” Ashton murmurs, bringing Luke up for a kiss. When Luke pulls away, Ashton gives him one more peck on the lips before he pulls the duvet over them both. 

  
Ashton almost can’t drift off to sleep. It’s a combination of nerves and excitement for the gala the following night. Luckily, Luke’s soft snoring and steady heartbeat against Ashton’s chest lulls him to sleep before too long, but not before he presses a kiss to the top of Luke’s head.

 

~

 

They had agreed on a set of rules for the charity gala.

  
The first was a safeword. If Luke got too uncomfortable and wanted Ashton to turn the vibrator off completely, he was going to use the word “rhubarb” in a sentence. They were going to be serving food there, so they figured that rhubarb was something that could easily be brought up, but would not likely be otherwise.

  
The second had to do with the vibration settings. From what they found the night previously, they had decided together that Ashton wouldn’t go over level 5 while they were in public. That way, Luke wouldn’t be completely unable to control himself, and it would still be a low enough level where the hum wouldn’t be audible as well.

  
“On your back for me, Lu.” Ashton commands, and Luke whines in opposition, glaring over his shoulder at the object in Ashton’s hand. Luke’s lying on his belly on the edge of the bed, his legs spread and the base of the vibrator just visible between his ass cheeks.

  
A cock cage rests in Ashton’s palm, and he frowns at Luke’s petulence. They had agreed that morning that in order to keep Luke from getting too hard in public, Luke would wear a cock cage. It’s made of silicone as opposed to steel, because Ashton feels as though metal would be a little too harsh: the purpose of it is to not let Luke get hard, not make him miserable. Although it’s more enjoyable than the alternative, Luke still hates wearing the cock cage. It usually means that he’s in for some kind of intense punishment.

  
Frustratedly, Ashton puts the cage down in favor of pressing his fingertips firmly to the flesh of Luke’s ass. “I swear to god, Luke. If you don’t turn over, i’ll give you ten strokes right here.” He hisses, and Luke lets out a grumble of protest before he finally rolls over onto his back.

  
Ashton only has to pry his knees apart two times before he’s able to lock cage around Luke’s soft dick. The blonde boy frowns as it clicks into place, and Ashton cups the pink plastic in his palm. “You’ll get this off later tonight, okay?” Ashton tells him. “Now let’s get you dressed.” It doesn’t take them long to put on the clothes that had been laid out for them to wear to the event: they’ll both be in matching black button-downs, only Ashton has a patterned jacket to wear over his.

  
It’s only once they’re in the car on the way to the venue that Luke starts to get nervous. Ashton can tell. Ever since the plug was set to the first level, he gets this glazed-over look in his eyes and he starts to bounce his leg absentmindedly. “Luke, baby?” Ashton asks, looking away from the road briefly until he knows that his words have snapped Luke out of his haze.

  
“Mhm?” He hums in answer.

  
“Remember your safeword?”

  
“Rhubarb.” Luke repeats.

  
Ashton takes one hand off of the wheel and places it on Luke’s thigh. “I know that i’ve said this plenty of times, but please, please, please don’t hesitate to use it if you need to. I won’t be any kind of upset or disappointed, I just want you to feel safe and comfortable, okay?”

  
Luke just smiles and leans into Ashton’s shoulder. “I love you.” He whispers.

  
Ashton kisses him on the top of the head. “I love you too.”

  
There’s a comfortable silence until the car rolls to the stop and Ashton puts it into park. Ashton gets out and circles around to open the door for Luke, and then hands his keys off to the valet on duty that takes them with a nod, and Ashton thanks him. Luke takes Ashton by the hand, and Ashton leads him into the building.

  
In their talk about the rules, they agreed that the vibrator would be set to level 2 at the highest while they were in front of the cameras and mingling and greeting the other guests. It wasn’t until they got sat down and catering came around while the speeches were being made that they’d move the vibrator up to the higher levels.

  
The gala is being held at a ballroom, and one that’s admittedly the prettiest that Ashton’s ever been in (and being the philanthropist that he is, that’s quite a number). There are arches and columns covered in delicate carved designs, and gold-painted panels set into the ceiling with even more elaborate decoration pressed into them. As a fan of architectural history, Luke had geeked out when Ashton told him where the event was to take place, and it’s in that moment that he understands the awe in which Luke had talked about the building.

  
Once inside, Ashton reaches into his jacket pocket for the remote and turns the vibrator up to level 2 before he takes him by the arm and leads him around to greet other guests. Ashton is incredibly impressed with Luke’s composure, faltering in ways that only Ashton can pick up, like his eyes shining a darker blue and his voice deepening in tone. He thinks that there is something totally hot in the way that Luke still manages to hold conversation and joke about while so much else is going on.  
It isn’t until people begin to take their seats around small tables in the packed ballroom that Luke gets a panicked look in his eye. Their name cards are set at a round table for 7 other people, all of which have already taken their seats and are excitedly chatting. Ashton wraps an arm around Luke’s waist and presses a kiss to his cheek as silent encouragement.

  
“Doing ok?” He hums into his ear only loud enough for the boy to hear.

  
Luke nods his head ever so slightly and gives a soft answer of “yes, daddy.” Ashton smiles in response and moves his hand to the blonde’s lower back so that he can lead him towards the two side-by-side empty chairs.

  
Their table is filled with fellow producers and their plus ones, and Ashton is enthusiastically greeted by a couple of coworkers who operate under the same label as he does. As the they sit down, eccentric conversation begins around them, and champagne is served with fancy hors d’oeuvres.

  
Ashton loves going to gatherings with Luke. Socially, the two clash because Luke is more of an introvert, and he likes to keep to himself in general. However, while at events and the like with his boyfriend, he reacts to his nervousness and hesitance by coming out of his shell and really getting involved in conversation with the people that he meets. It really means a lot to Ashton to know that the younger boy is making an effort to put himself out there, because he knows how much Luke dislikes being in the spotlight.  
He gets a bit lost watching Luke talk to the woman sitting next to him, and doesn’t notice the smile turning up the corners of his mouth until the woman is getting up and saying something about finding a server with shrimp that she saw earlier and Luke is turning back to the table to pick up his champagne flute.

  
Ashton finds the remote once more, and devilishly turns the vibration from two to five. He can’t help but laugh a little as Luke splutters on his drink, putting the glass down to cough. It draws the attention of the rest of the table, but he quickly regains composure with an apology of “Sorry, went down the wrong pipe.”

  
It earns a laugh from the rest of the table, but when the focus turns away from Luke, he’s kicking Ashton’s shin under the table. “Warn a guy. Jesus.” He hisses.

  
“Tone.” Ashton growls, and that one low syllable that causes Luke to stiffen and mumble a silent apology. Ashton plants a kiss on his clothed shoulder. “Don’t want to be punished tonight, do you?” He warns, and Luke opens his mouth as if to argue. “Test me, baby boy. I dare you.” He adds quickly, and Luke closes his mouth, swallowing heavily. At this point, Luke’s irises are almost completely black, and Ashton’s pride swells in having the blonde so riled up. He rests his palm on Luke’s thigh beneath the table before returning to the surrounding conversation.

  
It isn’t five minutes before the lights are dimming and the room erupts in polite applause as someone comes onstage. It’s a woman, dressed in a stunning red gown that makes her glow under the stage lights. She begins to speak about the charity, which she founded, and describes the achievements that they were able to accomplish due to the donations and support from the patrons sitting in the room.

  
Ashton feels almost bad for not paying complete and total attention as the woman then calls up speakers who represent facets of the charity to share their stories, but Luke’s getting fidgety next to him, shifting in his seat. Ashton can feel the muscles in his thigh tense underneath his palm.

  
After the last speaker hands the mic back to the founder, she thanks everyone once again and invites everyone to stay to drink and mingle with fellow contributors towards the successful year that the nonprofit had.

  
In the last short burst of applause that follows, Ashton turns the vibrator up to level six. The noise around them luckily drowns out the groan that passes his lips, and Luke turns to him with his eyes flashing in desperation. He gives Luke a short nod in understanding, digging his fingers into Luke’s thigh slightly.

  
There’s a room-wide rustle as people stand up from their chairs, and Ashton takes Luke by the hand as they get up as well. “You’re not sticking around?” One of Ashton’s coworkers asks, and Ashton gives an apologetic smile.

  
“Unfortunately, no. We’ve got dinner reservations that we just can’t miss.” He quickly makes up an excuse, and is relieved when the others at the table seem to buy it. Luke’s fingers dig into where they press into the back of Ashton’s hand as they walk through people and out of the ballroom, and Luke presses himself to Ashton’s side while they wait for the valet to bring their car around front.

  
“Listen.” Ashton whispers low in Luke’s ear, who looks at him with glossy, dark eyes. “The whole ride home, I don’t want to hear a word from you. Any sound or fidgeting and you’ll be punished, understand?”

  
Luke nods with a whimper just as the valet pulls up, and Ashton opens the door for him with a smirk.

 

~

 

Once the front door of Ashton’s apartment closes, he’s pushing his boyfriend up against it, pressing their lips together roughly and fisting his hands in the material of his black shirt until it comes untucked. Luke’s pliant under his touch, his hands resting on Ashton’s hips like he can’t focus enough to actually grip them. Ashton’s licking hotly into Luke’s mouth, digging his fingers into the blonde boys’ ribs until he’s sure that there will be small bruises left red-violet against his pale skin.

  
Almost as suddenly as he started kissing Luke, he stops, leaving the blonde panting with swollen lips and pink cheeks against the door. Ashton smiles, and then quickly gestures toward the bedroom with a nod of his head.

  
It’s almost adorable the way that Luke tries to run to the bedroom while also trying to unbutton his shirt. He nearly ran into the doorframe, and Ashton was barely able to stifle his laughter. Ashton follows shortly after Luke, stripping off his shirt and jacket and dropping them to the floor next to Luke’s.

  
Luke’s on the bed, in the process of kicking off his pants, and once he does, Ashton’s gripping him behind the knees and pulling him closer to the edge of the mattress. He keeps one hand gripped behind one of Luke’s knees, and uses the other to get the remote out of his pants pocket and turn the vibrator off. Luke lets out a groan of relief.  
“Christ, baby boy.” Ashton tsks, running his open palms over the tops of Luke’s thighs and tugging on the hem of his grey briefs that are nearly soaked through with precome. “You made such a mess. That vibrator nearly milked you dry, didn’t it?”

  
Luke lets out a whimper as Ashton strips him of his briefs, revealing his caged cock. Ashton cups Luke’s full balls in his palm, and Luke gives a sigh of “daddy,” shifting his hips up into his hand. The younger man wears frustration well: with sweat dampening his hair to his forehead and a rosy flush spreading down his neck and toward his chest. “Turn over for me.” Ashton whispers, and Luke does so without hesitation, getting up on his knees and spreading them so that Ashton has a perfect view of his hole. “Here’s how this is going to go down.” He roughly pulls Luke’s hands behind his back and cuffs his wrists together with Luke’s favorite bindings - studded leather straps around his wrists connected by a short steel chain. “I’m gonna fuck your throat, and if you take it like a good boy, I might take that cage off, Now, what’s your color?”

  
Luke whines, pulling on his restraints, but nods. Ashton gives the round flesh of Luke’s ass a sharp smack, watching as it leaves hand-shaped welt in its wake. “Use your words, baby.” He reprimands.

  
“Green!” Luke squeaks as he squirms, nearly shaking under Ashton’s hands. Satisfied with his response, Ashton moves so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, working to undo his belt. He stands only slightly to push the material down his thighs, and by the time he has them kicked off his legs, Luke’s scrambled off of the bed and is sitting on his heels in front of his boyfriend.

  
Ashton tugs at his cock absently as his gaze falls on Luke, who’s obediently sitting with wide, dark eyes on his heels in front of him. “Come here and give me your mouth, beautiful boy.” Ashton purrs, spreading his legs and smiling as Luke quickly settles between them, his cherry red mouth dropped open. Ashton taps the head of his dick against Luke’s tongue and lets out a heavy breath as he takes it into his mouth with practiced ease.

  
It’s almost unreal how good Luke is at sucking cock. Even while he’s just getting his throat warmed up, he knows just the way to work his tongue to have Ashton struggling to keep his composure. He runs his fingers through Luke’s hair, pushing it out of his face so that he can see the boy’s darkened eyes.

  
Luke pulls off with a wet pop and looks up at Ashton. “Fuck my throat, daddy, please,” He begs, and Ashton hums lowly as his mouth automatically takes him back in shallowly, giving him the green light to take the next move.

  
And he does. He threads his fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pushes him forward slowly until Luke’s nose is pressed to the thick thatch of hair at the base of Ashton’s cock. Deepthroating is something that he knows Luke enjoys, although he doesn’t have much experience. He chokes a bit, straining, but Ashton still holds him. “Come on, princess. Breathe through your nose.” He softly encourages. Slowly, Luke’s throat relaxes, and the boy looks up at Ashton with watering eyes.

  
“Good boy.” Ashton praises, pulling Luke’s head back enough so that a small push of his hips moves his cock into Luke’s throat. He gives little rolls of his hips and can’t help but praise the blonde as he fucks his mouth. “So perfect, baby. You were made for getting your throat fucked, weren’t you?” Luke moans around Ashton’s cock, and the vibration causes Ashton to tighten his hold on Luke’s hair as pleasure sparks up his spine.

  
When Ashton pulls Luke off of by his hair, his boyfriend’s gone glassy-eyed, too gone to really care about the spit and precome dripping down his chin and chest. Ashton collects some on his thumb and pushes it past Luke’s pink bitten lips, humming contentedly as Luke sucks the digit clean.

  
“Come on, princess. On the bed.” Ashton says softly, helping Luke stand up from the floor and working the leather cuffs from off of his wrists. As the blonde does as he’s told, Ashton retrieves the cage key from his trousers. “Still wet for me, yeah?” His voice is low as he crawls between Luke’s legs, sitting back on his knees and pushing Luke’s legs slightly farther apart so that he can drag two fingers over his slick ass.

  
“Daddy,” Luke moans. “Please, make me come.”

  
“So needy.” Ashton tuts, grasping Luke’s cock lightly and feeling the difference between the cool silicone and his boyfriend’s superheated skin. “But you’ve been so good for me tonight, baby boy, i think you deserve it.”

  
Luke lets out a whine of relief as Ashton unlocks the cage and frees his aching cock. While Luke is getting hard, Ashton presses two fingers back into Luke’s hole. Luke grunts lowly and screws his eyes shut, throwing his head back against the pillows. “Fuck me, daddy,” Luke begs, and Ashton tells him to be patient as he slicks himself up.  
Ashton presses into Luke, letting out a long breath because even after wearing a vibrator through the night, he’s still unbelievably tight. Ashton pins Luke’s hands up by his head, wordlessly telling him to keep his hands off his dick, and then he kisses Luke deeply as he bottoms out.

  
Ashton doesn’t give Luke any time to catch his breath before Ashton’s setting a brutal pace and snapping his hips sharply into the younger man, because he knows that neither of them are going to last for very long. Luke doesn’t mind the haste, in fact, he’s in ecstasy, moaning as Ashton repeatedly hits the spot that makes him see stars, and the sounds escaping his lips have Ashton falling to pieces above him. Ashton presses his lips to Luke’s in a heated clash of teeth and tongues, breaking away only when he notices that there are tears rolling down the blonde’s red cheeks. “Luke?” He breathes, slowing his thrusts and wiping a tear away with his thumb.

  
“Please make me come, I need to come, please,” He babbles, raking his nails down Ashton’s back and Ashton ducks down to press kisses along the expanse of Luke’s throat while he focuses on getting his boy to release. Ashton can feel Luke’s whimpers vibrate in his throat as he leaves little lovebites on his neck.

  
It’s not long until Luke stills, choking out a sob as he comes over his and Ashton’s stomachs. Ashton slows to grind his cock against Luke’s prostate as he shakes through his aftershocks, and it’s Luke’s body tightening around him that brings him to his own release as well. He presses his body as close as possible to Luke’s, kissing his bitten lips. “Thank you.” Luke breathes, his eyes glazed over. “Thank you, daddy.”

  
“Always so good for me, my beautiful boy.” Ashton purrs as he gently pulls his cock out of Luke’s abused hole. He grabs a warm cloth while Luke catches his breath, and cleans the lube and come from between Luke’s cheeks and on their stomachs. Luke’s unbelievably sensitive, and so he makes a quick job of it.

  
When the dirtied cloth is tossed aside to be dealt with at a later time, Ashton pulls the covers over the both of them and presses close to Luke. The blonde is wiping at his red eyes with an amused smile, letting out a small laugh of “fuck.” Ashton grins and kisses Luke, running his fingers through Luke’s sweat-damp hair and pushing it back out of his face.

  
“Was that too much?” Ashton’s brow furrows in concern as he cups the blonde’s face. “You didn’t color out, and you scared me a little bit.”  
Luke sighs happily, and Ashton can feel his cheeks heat up under his palms. “I didn’t color out because i didn’t need to, Ash. I was just a little overwhelmed s’all, promise.” He assures him. “Besides, you always take such good care of me whenever there are tears involved.”

  
Ashton lets out an annoyed huff and rolls his eyes, and Luke gives a light laugh.

  
“You’re the worst.” Ashton murmurs as Luke curls up beside him.

  
Both of them know that that’s not true, however. Luke is Ashton’s whole world, and he wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this honestly took me way too long to write and i've read it over so many times that i have no real perception of whether it's good or not, but i hope you all enjoyed it!! please tell me what you think!!  
> i also changed my tumblr url, so you can now find me at [ughmalum](http://ughmalum.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
